


In The Kitchen With Kuroo

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Babysitter Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Exhibitionism, Floor Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parenthood, Quiet Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Kuroo doesn't ravage Hinata every day, of course, but sometimes, the schedules all line up juuuust right, and when Kuroo comes home for lunch, Kenma is streaming at the same time Miichi is napping and things just sort of escalate from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Babysitter Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010745
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	In The Kitchen With Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more college student/babysitter Hinata getting wrecked by older, married couples because there's never enough smut in the world. 🔥
> 
> Enjoy~

Hinata gasps again, hands flying up to cover his mouth, trying desperately not to make a sound while Kuroo viciously plows into him, but  _ god _ is it hard.

There's a lot on the line here and Kuroo knows it- gets off on it. This isn't the first time he's cornered Hinata somewhere where they have to be as quiet as possible and Hinata knows without a doubt that it won't be the last. 

Hinata whimpers behind closed lips, fingernails digging into his cheeks as he holds tight. His elbows slip on the granite countertops, each of Kuroo's powerful thrusts shoving him forward against the edge of the counter. He's on his tip toes, basketball shorts around his ankles and black t-shirt rucked up to his armpits while Kuroo is still mostly dressed. His sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, the top two buttons of his white shirt undone, and though his tie has been tossed aside, his slacks have only been unbuttoned and pushed down far enough to allow him to free his erection and scramble Hinata's brain.

Kuroo thrusts forward roughly, hitting Hinata's prostate head on, and the younger man squeals, audible even behind his hands, and Kuroo groans low, bending over Hinata to pant heavily in his ear. "Shhh, Shoyo," he murmurs, deep voice sending shivers up Hinata's spine. "We don't wanna wake Mii."

Hinata's eyes open, going immediately to the baby monitor laying on the counter in front of him. The little green light remains steady, no sound coming out of it, and Hinata swallows hard, eyelids fluttering shut again. 

Kuroo's hands are tight on his hips, dragging him back into every thrust, and Hinata knows there will be bruises; it's gonna hurt to sit down after this, but he won't  _ ever  _ complain. 

When he'd first offered a "special service" to the Kuroo-Kozume family, it had been a joke.

Kuroo had laughed, Kenma had rolled his eyes, and Hinata had changed the topic back to Miichi; it was a joke and he didn't think about it again.

But one day, Kuroo came home for lunch while Kenma was streaming and Miichi was napping, and it suddenly wasn't a joke anymore. 

Kuroo had given Hinata the blow job of a  _ lifetime _ and Hinata had slipped to the floor afterwards, completely boneless and in need of a rest. Kenma had come out and found Kuroo fingering Hinata as they made out on the kitchen floor, and Hinata was ready to be fired and potentially slapped, but Kenma had just sighed and stepped over them to get to the fridge.

"If you're gonna come home for lunch, you should at least eat at the table."

"Yes Sir~"

Kuroo had carried Hinata to the dining table then, and fucked the younger man against the cold glass table while Kenma watched from the kitchen, a cup of yogurt in hand.

Afterwards, they sat in the living room and had a long discussion about limits and condoms and all the important bits like  _ never _ interrupting Kenma's streams unless it's an emergency- but Hinata already knew that bit. It's why he's here in the first place. Kenma can't take care of Miichi and stream at the same time, so on the days Kenma streams, Hinata takes care of the 15 month old.

Kuroo doesn't ravage Hinata every day, of course, but sometimes, the schedules all line up juuuust right, and when Kuroo comes home for lunch, Kenma is streaming at the same time Miichi is napping and things just sort of  _ escalate _ from there-

Kuroo pulls out of Hinata with a slick noise and Hinata's eyes fly open. Kuroo's hands on his body guide him gently though, so Hinata steps out of the basketball shorts and lets himself be led to the plush carpet in the living room. 

"If I get come on the couch again, the housekeeper will kill me," Kuroo grins as he tugs Hinata's hand, dragging him to the floor with him. They kiss for what feels like an eternity but Hinata knows can't be more than five minutes before Kuroo slips in between Hinata's thighs, condom covered cock still hanging out of his slacks and slick with precome and lube.

He fills Hinata again in one swift thrust, and Hinata can't stop the cry that bursts forth from his bitten lips. Hinata's hands scrabble for purchase on the soft brown carpet above his head, back bowing and toes drawing into a point as Kuroo chases the high he was so close to reaching only moments earlier in the kitchen. Hinata's cock bobs with every thrust in this position, smacking against his abs, leaving sticky smears and trails of precome, and Hinata can hear himself letting out small whimpers and whines and bitten off cries of pleasure but he can't help it- he can't make them stop-

"I love your voice, Shoyo," Kuroo purrs, eyes dark with lust, grin lazy. "Those punched groans, your fucked out little whines; you get so loud sometimes I bet the neighbors can hear you." Hinata whines at Kuroo's words, at the feeling of the carpet scraping against his back where his shirt has rolled up with all the movement.

"Do you think your voice carries?" Kuroo's breathing heavily and fucking Hinata within an inch of his life but still able to carry on a conversation and Hinata doesn't even have the brain power to wonder how he does it. "In this big, spacious house? I wonder if Kenma can hear it. He's streaming right now, just two rooms away. I wonder if he can hear you, getting fucked into the carpet."

Hinata cries out again, cock jerking and spitting out a blurt of precome.

The thought of Kenma knowing- of Kenma watching, that disinterested look on his face only to be contradicted by the erection in his sweatpants. What Hinata wouldn't give to be allowed to choke on it again.

Kenma only initiates sex with Hinata once in a while, but it's always an experience.

Kenma likes to fuck his mouth- to watch Hinata choke on his length. He likes making Hinata get off by rutting against a pillow or the floor, and on one very memorable occasion, Kenma's leg. 

He rides Hinata, pins the younger man down and uses him like a toy for his own pleasure, makes Hinata wait until he's completely sated before letting him come.

He makes Hinata beg for it.

"Such a dirty boy," Kuroo groans, and Hinata knows that look- the way Kuroo's thrusts speed up, the way his jaw goes slack. "Touch yourself for me- make yourself come-"

"K-kuroo," Hinata whines, wrapping a hand around his cock without needing to be told a second time, "I'm gonna come- _I'm gonna come-"_

"Yesss," Kuroo groans, head thrown back, "come on my cock, Shoyo- come on come on come on-"

Hinata's orgasm hits him like a freight train. 

His mouth drops open in a silent scream, fireworks pop behind his eyelids, and he's sure he has come on his chest. He feels Kuroo tense, hips stilling inside him, and he can't hear Kuroo's groan over the whooshing of blood in his ears, but Hinata is certain the older man is filling his condom with his own release.

Hinata closes his eyes, one arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel his pulse in his throat but he's not sure he can feel his legs. Kuroo groans softly as he eases out of Hinata, and the younger man bites his bottom lip, trying to force away the lingering arousal. Kuroo still needs to eat  _ actual _ food and get back to work, and Mii could be up any minute.

"You should get cleaned up," Kuroo sighs, patting Hinata's hip gently. "I'll clean up the kitchen and-"

A small whimper makes Hinata freeze.

A beat of silence passes where neither man moves, hoping Miichi will soothe himself back to sleep.

The whimper comes again, louder this time, and Kuroo huffs a laugh.

"Change in plans. You clean yourself up, and I'll get Mii."

\---

"I'm telling you, you guys need a date night," Kuroo sighs, shifting the phone up on his shoulder as his fingers fly across the keyboard in front of him. "You've got two kids, Daichi- I don't care how good they are, you need a break once in a while as a couple."

_ "It's just hard finding someone trustworthy," _ Daichi sighs and Kuroo can imagine him rubbing his forehead in frustration. He gets it, though.  _ "Everyone is either too young or too… creepy." _

Kuroo hums, leaning back in his desk chair. "What if I gave you my guy's number? He's in college, but he's a real good kid. Miichi loves him, and you know how skittish Mii can be."

_ "I dunno," _ Daichi murmurs.  _ "Doesn't he work for you guys most of the week? Plus college classes, and I'm sure he's trying to have a social life-" _

"It's not like you're trying to hire him as a full time nanny," Kuroo deadpans. "It's like, one night every couple weeks. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You could call him and ask, at least, and if he says no, then that's that." Kuroo shrugs.

_ "True. Ah, just a sec," _ Daichi must pull the phone away from his mouth, but in the background, Kuroo can still hear Suga asking for help getting the girls to bed and Daichi saying he'll be in in just a second.  _ "...He's a good sitter? You guys trust him?" _ Daichi asks again, and Kuroo feels a sly smile spread over his lips. He leans back in his chair, peering out the open door and into the living room.

From here, he can't see everything, but he  _ can _ see Kenma's blissed out expression as he slowly drags himself up and down Hinata's cock. He's been at it the last twenty minutes- swapping back and forth between hard and fast rabbit like bounces and slow, deep, grinding and Kuroo can't see Hinata's face, but he can imagine the expression he must be wearing.

His toes are curled, the muscles in his legs tense, and he's trying  _ so hard _ to be good for Kenma. Kenma's eyes are closed, bottom lip caught between his teeth, blond hair tugged free of his ponytail and hanging free around his shoulders. Kuroo wants to fist his hand in the locks- to tug Kenma's head backwards, make his spine arch and pound into that tight, wet heat.

"Oh yeah," Kuroo murmurs. "Shoyo is a  _ really _ good kid. He works hard, and always aims to please. I'll text you his number."


End file.
